The Truth
by Goode Foreva
Summary: Cammie has been on the run now, for the whole of Winter break. Its now time for her to return to Gallagher. She has finally found out what she wanted to know and more. But now she is fed up of running and wants to fight back. R&R first fanfict. zammie :
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's P.O.V

I was running. Running as fast as possible. Not sure where to, but one thing I knew was that I had to get away. I heard bullet shots in the distance, and very quickly glance behind me to find the whole forest in flames.

I could hear voices in the distance and knew that they were leaving to the flames. That only made me run faster. I ran for 15 minutes straight and my back legs were all burned. I finally got out of the forest and ran down to a bridge crossing the river.

I was in the middle of the wooden bridge when I heard it. The sound of crackly and smoke filled my vision. I looked behind my to find the flames had reached the bridge. I sprinted across as fast I could and only just made it when the bridge fell into the water covered in flames.

I doubled over coughing as I had been running now for 20 minutes and 15 seconds. I couldn't breathe properly and my legs were hurting so much that I could only just walk. I straightened up (with a lot of difficulty as my body was aching all over) to find the whole forest was in flames that looked like they were reaching the sky.

Luckily the wind was blowing all the smoke away from me. I knew I had to get as far away as possible from here. I limped away, to try and find a place I could stay the night, like a cave, yeah a cave would be lovely. That's when I heard it.

A helicopter. I looked up to find a helicopter flying over the flames. The pilot looked straight at me, when all of sudden machine guns were raining around me. I dodged them and ran as fast as I could again into a forest. I found a ditch and dove in it and was protected by a rock over my head. I found out I was shot twice.

Once in my leg and the other in my arm. Blood was gushing out of the wounds. I ripped my black top in two and tightly secured it around both of my wounds and got up carefully, wincing every now and then. I limped out and looked around making sure they were definitely gone. They were, so I limped my way to where I saw passing lights. I finally saw the road, but before I could reach it, I tripped over a log. I cried out in pain as I caught myself on my injured arm.

I lay on the ground, in to much pain to move. I started to think about Gallagher, about Bex, Macey and Liz, I really miss them so much, about Blackthourne and finally about Zach. I wonder how he was coping, I have been gone from Gallagher now almost the whole of Winter Break, and was heading back there as I had got the information I wanted, but there was one thing I hadn't done, so I went back to check on it, but the COC (these group of terrorisms caught me and had me locked up for 2 days now. I had been interrogated 4 times and had scatches, bruises and cuts all over my body.

I had only just managed to escape by finding a secret passage way in the room I was in. That was a bit stupid. I honey-potted a guard to release me, knocked him out and ran. You know the rest.

As I lay there thinking about things. I heard people calling my name. And another helicopter was sweeping a light over the forest.

It found me, and I tried moving but couldn't. Then a familiar voice called down to me. " It's alright Cam, Just us. Your mom is just round the corner," Aunt Abby yelled down. Then I heard footsteps behind me, but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I felt myself slipping as I had lost too much blood.

I heard someone say " I found her" quietly into his or her comms unit I guessed. A pair of arms pulled me from the ground and was being pressed against someone's chest. I looked up to find a pair of emerald, green eyes shadowed with concern looking straight at me.

Then I couldn't hold on anymore and fainted in Zach's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK a quick thanks to all the people that reviewed. So anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Zach POV

When I found out that my Gallagher Girl had ran away, it broke my heart. I never gave up on her and have been looking for her ever since she left. Her mom was crying, and wouldn't stop worrying about her, so sent me to look for her. I had been trying to track her but because she was the Chameleon that was almost impossible.

It wasn't until 2 days ago when I bumped into my mom, that she told me that she had Cammie and I knew where she was. Mom (thinking I was on her side) took me to see her. She didn't look too bad.

She was tied to a chair and her hair was in her face. From what I could see, she looked like she was asleep but I knew better.

As soon as I got out (which was today, Cassandra kept me back and was keeping a sharp eye on me. I had to listen to Cammie crying out in pain. All I wanted to do was to run away with her to get away from this place. She was lucky though. They only interrogated her 4 times, but for me 4 times to many.

I knew I had to get her out of here. So I phoned the only other person who knew the COC as good as me. Joe Solomon.

After a long phone call, we decided to get Cammie out, and they were sending Bex, Macey, Liz, Cammie's mom, and Abby. Abby though would be a helicopter to keep on eye out for things happening behind them

We both knew this was going to be hard. Once I ended the call I heard a shrill of an alarm. I raced back towards Cammie's room to find her room empty with the guard unconscious.

I realized Cam had broken out. I ran out the exit and towards the forest. It was all in flames. I tried to go in, but the fumes and flames were just too much, so I went around.

I was praying that my Gallagher Girl was ok and that I would find her soon. I ran towards the river to find the bridge that was supposed to be there wasn't there anymore and whole forest engulfed in flames. I ran to the nearest bridge that was by the road.

I heard machine guns and looked up to find a helicopter over the second part of the forest.

That gave me, but it didn't last. If they shooting it means that Cammie got out the flames fine, but they were trying to kill her. I rushed towards where they were shooting at calling out Cammie's name all the time.

My phone rang and I answered it. It was Joe. He sounded worried so I guessed that they were here. I told him everything what had happened. He sent Bex, Macey and Liz out to find her as well. Mrs. Morgan was coming as quick as possible in her car as she had to sort a few things a Gallagher first.

As I didn't have a comms unit on me I kept my phone on the call with Joe. I still hadn't found Cammie and was getting really worried when I saw Abby in her helicopter find something. I ran towards the light.

It was Cam. She was on the floor and looked terrible, barely conscious. I said into my phone "I found her" and quickly made my way to Cammie.

I picked her up bridal-style. And found that she was shot in her arm and leg. She looked up at me, meeting my graze and then she fainted.

Mrs. Morgan came round the corner then along with an ambulance. I placed her gently in the ambulance and refused to stay away from her. Mrs. Morgan was also with me.

The ambulance drove away with me, Cammie's mom and very injured Cammie.

Cammie POV

I woke up in a very white room and looked around. There was a faint tap, tap, tap and a very annoying beep, beep, beep. I realized the tap was an IVF that was sticking into my arm. And the beep was my heart monitor.

I felt someone holding my hand and looked down finding Zach asleep with his head on my bed. I gently squeezed his hand. He looked dreadful but peaceful.

I saw his eyes start to flicker and open. He looked straight at me. A smile (I know not his annoying smirk) appeared on his face. He grabbed my face softly and planted a sweet kiss right on my lips. He pulled back and said 3 words that I had been longing to here all this time since he kissed me in the middle of Gallagher. "I love you." It was my time to smile this time.

All of a sudden I felt really sleepy. Zach seemed to sense this because he lent down kissed my forehead then pulled back. Before he did I grabbed his hand and yanked him into my bed.

" Zach can you do something for me?" I asked my voice was hoarse. Zach lent down and his breath tickled my neck "anything" he simply replied. "Sleep with me" he looked at me confusingly " Not in that way" I chuckled. "This bed is really uncomfortable" I pulled back the covers and he gently slid in beside me. I laid my head on his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me.

" Go to sleep Gallagher Girl" he whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him, feeling safe and protected in his arms.

"I love you" I murmured. I was already asleep by now but just before I think I heard him say "I love you too, Gallagher Girl" I smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

**OK what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews. So here's the next chapter**

Cammie POV

I woke up feeling someone's arms around me. I smiled remembering the arms belonged to Zach. My head was lying on Zach's chest and he was breathing was deep so I knew he was still asleep.

I could still hear the beep and the tap and it was starting to annoy me.

I carefully opened my eyes, so my eyes could adjust to the bright lights. Once my eyes had adjusted I looked around the room to find my mom and Joe Solomon they're glaring at me and Zach (but I think it was mainly Zach)

I smiled shyly at them knowing this is going to be hard. I had been missing all of winter and they find me in Zach's arms.

"Hi" was all I managed. I saw relief flood through both their eyes.

"Cammie, why is Zach in your bed with you?" Joe Solomon asked me. You see Joe was my Godfather. After my real dad went MIA he was there to help me through it.

Him and me got pretty close then and I knew he didn't want anything to happen to me.

"Umm the bed was uncomfortable?" It came out as I question. "Don't be mad at him Joey (That was my nickname for him, and was the only one to call him it otherwise he gets mad) I asked him to"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at his nickname. "Alright then" he chuckled.

My mom hadn't said a word yet, which was really started to worry me. I knew after I ran away I must have really hurt her. "Mom, I'm sorry I had to do it. I really wanted answers. And I swear I was coming back" I whispered

"I know kiddo, but I didn't know where you were and if you were ok. You really had me scared. Just promise me you will never do that again ok?" She stood up and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Ok mom, I promise" I promised, and the strange thing was I meant it, I had found the answers to my questions.

"Is Bex, Macey and Liz here?" I asked. I heard Joe chuckle from his chair. "yea there here, shall I go and get them? Oh and be warned about Bex." He replied.

"Yes please and thanks Joey I know Bex is going to kill me"

Both Mom and Joe got up and walked out the door. I pushed myself up fro Zach's chest, wincing every now and then from the pain.

I looked at Zach's face to find his eyes looking at me with concern. "Here let me help you"

And ever so gently he put his arms around my waist and pulled me slightly towards him so my head was lying on his shoulders and I was sat up. His arm was still around me, making sure I don't fall out the bed properly.

"Thanks, did you hear all that?" I asked.

"Yep" he said popping the 'P'

I groaned. "Gre-." I didn't finish because the door was slammed open to reveal a very pissed Bex. 

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS. AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE AWAKE." She yelled before running at me and engulfing me in her arms. And then I felt another 2 pairs of arms around me.

I felt kinda bad for Zach, as he must have been shoved out of bed. His arm wasn't around me anymore and I heard a faint _thump_, when Bex launched herself at me.

"Umm guys, can't breathe." I said quietly. They didn't move and my bady was starting to hurt. "Ow" I said more loudly.

That got them moving. "Oops, sorry Cammie." Bex said. I heard an _Oopsie Daisy _and another _thump_, and looked down to find Macey glaring at Liz. I'm guessing that Liz accidentally pushed Macey off the bed.

"LIZZIE, MACEY BEX." Now it was my turn to shout. I couldn't hold it in any more. I started laughing. It turned into a cough as my throat still hurt. Zach got that and handed me a glass of water.

I swallowed loudly loving the feel of water gushing down my sore throat. I put the glass on the side and grinned at my friends. They all grinned back, well apart from Zach who smirked, no surprise there.

"So what happened after you found me in the forest and how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"You have been asleep now for 3 days now. Nothing really happened apart from Blackthorne has no merged with Gallagher, after though. We had to go back to Gallagher but Mr Solomon and Zach stayed, your mom was with you most of the time but she had to give the welcoming speech at Gallagher and then she was back."

I was shocked "Blackthorne and Gallagher. Wow that is something."

Just then my mom popped her head around the door. "Kiddo, the doctors said you can go home now. You just have to use crutches as your bullet wound hasn't still properly and no P&E for you for a while. You are allowed though to join in classes. But no cove op missions yet." She smiled at me and then walked out.

I groaned no missions and P&E for a while. What am I going to do.

Zach was smirking at me. "No bloody way, who am I going to fight now" Bex shouted.

I laughed. "You get out, we need to get Cammie ready" Macey said pointing at Zach and pushing him towards the door. Liz and Bex helped me out of bed and into the crutches.

Bex helped me shower and then Macey put clothes on which thankfully were my own but Macey didn't approve.

Then we all made our way to the mini bus. There were too many of us to fit in a car.

It was a slow walk down there as I wasn't used to crutches and my arm really hurt. Zach wanted to carry me, but I declined.

We all got into the car and drove to Gallagher. Senior Year awaits us with all the Blackthorne boys.

This is going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

When we finally got to Gallagher everyone hopped out of the minibus. Zach ended up carrying me as my arm hurt to much to support my weight.

He started carrying me bridal-style towards my dorm when I stopped him.

"Zach, I need to speak to my mom and Joe quickly. In her office." I said loudly enough so my mom and Joe could hear me.

Bex, Macey, Liz, Joe and my mom were following behind us.

"OK honey" she replied and I saw Joe and mom share a nervous glance.

We got the mom's office and Zach gently put me down on one of her couches.

"Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach you need to get back to class" Joe ordered. "No Zach needs to know this." I quickly put in.

My friends gave me a glance and walked out the door. Zach came to sit next to me.

"OK, when were you going to tell me?" I asked. Mom, Joe and Zach looked at me like I was crazy.

"Tell you what kiddo?" Mom said.

"That I'm not an only child, mom" i shouted. Mom froze and Joe looked at me confusingly.

"How did you find that out?" Joe asked.

"COC." I answered nonchalantly.

"Cammie, he died at birth. I saw it with my own eyes" Mom whispered.

"No he didn't and you all know him." I snapped.

"Who is he?" Zach asked. "Your best friend, Grant Newman"

Everyone gasped. "Mom I'm not sure why they took him, but he grew up with the Newman's. The COC tried to keep it away from me, as they want both of us. I had to go through hell to get the information." I whispered the last past and flinched at the memory.

Zach put his arm around my waist.

"Zach, can you please find Grant and send him here. He's in Madame Dabney's room." Mom asked quietly looking at the window. Joe was in the corner, his eyes glued to the floor.

After Zach left, the room was left in an awkward silence. We were all nervous about what was going to happen next.

Zach and Grant opened the door and came through.

"Grant take a seat, we have some important information to tell you." Mom told him. Zach came to sit by me, his arm around my waist. Like he was comforting me but I wasn't complaining.

Mom and me told him everything. He was very shocked but as he was a trained spy/ assassin, so he covered it up quickly and looked at me.

"I have never had a sister or brother, but a twin sister. This is going to be so cool" He shouted. Ran over to me and quickly hugged me and I hugged him back. He was very gentle as of my wounds.

"I know, same here." I laughed. He looked at Zach. "I know your dating my sister but I swear if you hurt her in any way, you won't have much left of that smirking face of yours" He said to Zach.

Zach simply nodded and said, "I would never hurt her"

I blushed and smiled at Zach, he squeezed my waist gently. I yawned and sighed putting my head on Zach's.

Zach chuckled, "Time for sleep" he said standing up and was just about to pick me up when I said "No I want to walk there."

"Mom, would it be o-" Mom cut me in saying "Yea sure kiddo, get some rest."

I grinned at her "Thanks mom. Night Joey" I looked at Joe. He was watching me.

Zach pasted me my crutches and helped me out the door. I heard my mom say "Oh Zach go back and join your class. You've got a lot to catch up on" Grant followed us out the door with a "Bye mom."

"Zach, my mom's right. Go back to class. Grant will help me." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, but before I could pull away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him and deepened the kiss.

"WOAAH, ZACH CAN YOU STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER" Grant yelled.

I pulled away, "Shh, I don't want the whole world to know about it, remember I'm not supposed to know about it." I laughed.

"Right whatever. Come on sis, you need some sleep, you look terrible" Grant pulled Zach away from me and pushed him towards his class, then came back to me.

I smiled at Zach and shrugged and made my way to my dorm.

Once I got there, I collapsed on the bed. Grant pulled me into the duvet and asked, "Do you want me to stay here, or shall I go?" "Can you stay here, please?"

He tucked me into bed and got in with me. As soon as my head was on his chest, I fell into a deep sleep with my brother's arms around me.

All I could think was, Bex was going to kill me when she saw this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the reviews. I would like to thank cocky-gurl for the inspiration of doing this chapter in Bex POV. **

Bex POV

I couldn't wait to spend time with Cammie again. I haven't seen her since last term before winter break and I missed her terribly, well she was my best friend.

I was walking back to our dorm knowing that Cammie would be there. After a few lessons I really wanted to catch up. 

I opened up the door and what I saw made my heart shatter. I heard Macey and Liz follow me in and gasp at the sight.

Cammie and Grant were snuggled together asleep. I felt tears form at the edge of my eyes and I forced them back, as Bex Baxter NEVER cries.

I thought Grant loved me, he even told me, but obviously was lying. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I went over to the bed grabbed Grant's arm and yanked him out of the bed. That woke him and Cammie up. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. I WAS SO WRONG." I yelled into his face.

"BEX YOU DON'T UNDERS-" I punched Grant in the stomach cutting him off. By this time the tears were slowly falling down my cheeks.

"Bex, please let me explain." I didn't let Cammie finish either. I gave her my worst glare possible. If looks killed then Cammie would be dead by now.

She flinched back a little and stopped talking.

Macey and Liz weren't in the room anymore. Probably going to tell them that Cammie was cheating on him.

I punched him again, this time in the face. Zach rushed in then. At least I thought it was him, I was to busy punching Grant to notice.

"BEX, STOP IT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Zach yelled at me and tried to stop me hitting Grant. "WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND? THE FACT THAT MY SUPPOSEDLY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS CHEATING WITH GRANT" I screamed at him.

"BEX STOP IT NOW." Cammie screamed back at me. "WHY?" I screamed back at her.

"CAMMIE'S MY TWIN SISTER." Grant screamed finally breaking. I froze. So did Macy and Liz.

"I would have told you, but I was completely shattered and I didn't want to be left alone, so Grant stayed with me." Cammie said.

I got off Grant, and looked between him and Cammie, apart from his black eye that was forming from where I was punching him.

It did make sense, they had the same hair, nose, eyes, face shape. They only thing that was visibly different was the fact that Grant was broader, bigger and taller.

"OH MY GOD" Liz and Macey shouted at the same time. They could see what I could see. "How could we be so stupid? I mean just look at them" Liz said.

Cammie and Grant shared a nervous glance. Zach chuckled and went to sit by Cammie on her bed, she snuggled up to him and he kissed her forehead.

I went to Grant. "I am so sorry for punching the crap out of you" I said quietly.

"It's alright, you aren't expected to read peoples mind, we should have told you first" Grant said as he pulled me into him.

I found his mouth and kissed him. "Eww, I walk in to your dorm, to find the door wide open Liz standing there awkwardly while you lot are all over each other" Jonas said loudly.

I noticed him standing close to Liz. "Just because you want to get all over Liz doesn't mean you can't stop us" I said as Jonas and Liz both turned bright red and stepped away from each other.

"Come on lets go to dinner, we don't want to be late do we?" I laughed standing up and dragging Grant up with me.

" We'll meet you down there, Cammie's going to take her time." Zach said walking out the door. 

"NOO she's not going anywhere." Macey shouted and ran after Cammie pushing her gently back into our dorm. "Quick Shower now. Put these on." After dealing with Cammie she turned to Grant, Zach and Jonas. "You 3, Out now" Macey ordered pushing them towards the door and slamming in there faces. "Bex straighten Liz's hair." I got to work immediately just after Cammie stepped out the shower.

"Sit." And Cammie sat. I chuckled. Whatever we try and do we cant get away from Macey and her make-up. After I straightened Liz's hair and did her make-up, she straightened mine and did my make-up. We had been trained well by Macey (well apart from Cammie, who never knew how to use make-up in the first place, and probably never will)

Cammie was finished with curled hair and light make-up. She looked hot.

We all walked down to the Grand Hall, and walked in. The boys were already there, and looked up when we walked in. Cammie sat next to Zach, Jonas with Liz, me with Grant (who was also sat next to Cammie) and Macey next to Jonas as well.

We all had a lovely breakfast and then went to our first class.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been really busy and then had my laptop taken away from me. Anyway here it is enjoy:**

Cammie POV

It's been over a month now, every thing was back to normal finally. I hadn't received any contact from the Circle, but they were at the back of my mind. Zach, Jonas and Grant ended up coming to our room after dinner. Grant has joined me and mom at our Sunday dinner and had a lovely time eating burnt food. I was properly healed now, which was great, I only had a few scars. We were all relaxed and happy. Every evening we would go to our room and play stupid game like truth or dares and be normal, well as normal as a spy could be.

It was Sunday evening so I went to mom's office to meet mom and Grant. We talked about school mostly. Me and Grant had burnt chicken nuggets but afterwards I was still hungry and it wasn't that late, so I want to the Grand hall to meet every one else, who luckily were just starting to eat.

After I grabbed 2 plates of food (1 for me and the other for Grant, knowing he was going to be hungry as he is always hungry) I sat down next to Zach across from Grant.

"Hey guys" I said smiling and then stuffing my face with food. "Burnt nuggets not enough, hey Gallgher Girl?" Zach said. I just nodded.

"Ok I think we should play strip truth and dares tonight?" Macey said eyeing us. "No way." Me, Liz and Jonas said. "right its sorted" Bex clarified giving us a stern look making us not denying.

After I was finished, everyone was talking about the best dares. I slipped away not wanting to be noticed, well apart from one person who followed me out. Take a guess who it is. Yep it was Zach. "Hey Gallagher Girl, where you going?" Zach asked pulling me around, so I had to face him. "I have a headache so I was going to take a tablet, before I got bombarded with noise" I told him truthfully.

"OK then." He said putting his arm around my waist and leading me to my dorm. He opened it and lead me to my bed. I sat down and he went to the bathroom to grab a tablet.

I found a glass of water on Liz's desk and Zach gave me the tablet and I downed the tablet with the water. I put the cup back to where I found it and put my head on Zach's shoulder.

It was five minutes until everyone came in. I was feeling really weird. I looked about and noticed Liz looking at the empty glass on the side.

"Umm where did the contents of the glass go?" Liz asked. "I drank it." I slurred. Why did I just slurr? I looked at Zach and he was looking at me weirdly. I giggled and nearly fell out of bed if it wasn't for the fact that Zach kept a strong arm around my waist keeping me on the bed.

"Oh dear, Cammie that was full of Valium" Liz said. "Uh-oh" I heard Macey, Jonas and Bex mutter. Grant just looked at concern written all over his face. "Cammie, sweetheart, are you ok?" Grant asked me coming to sit down by knees.

"You know Grant" I said giggling again. I couldn't stop giggling. "I'm not a baby." That was when my head lolled forward and i was just about to come contact with my brothers shoulder when he caught me and with Zach's help manage to put me on the bed.

As soon as Grant got up, I stood up, the world was spinning, actually no, I was swaying. I took a step and another. As I took another I slipped and fell smack on my bum.

I laughed so hard that I was rolling on the floor. Zach tried helping me up but gave up in the end. "I fell on my bum." I said, that made me laugh harder. "Hey guys, we could have some fun with this" Bex said and looked at Macey, she grinned back. "Oh no, don't do it Macey" Grant warned.

"Cammie, tell the truth, how much do you love me?" Bex asked, looking me straight in the face. I held my hands up as wide as possible, "this much" I said proudly. "is that how much you love Macey and Liz?" I just nodded. "I can prove it as well." "oh hows that?" Macey asked. "Lean closer, closer, closer. I want to tell you a secret without them knowing," I said pointing at the boys who were stood by the door.

Macey leant closer and in one brief movement, I closed the gap and planted a slobbery kiss smack on Macey lips. She pulled away instantly screaming.

I started tearing up "don't you love me too?" I asked as tears ran down my cheeks.

Zach was at my side in a instant wiping the tears off, "don't cry Cammie, she does love you, but you don't go around kissing people." Zach said.

"Why not? I was showing her I love her?" I said looking down the tears getting heavier so my vision was blurry. Zach squeezed me tighter. "Come on Cammie, cheer up, she loves you very much. But there is no point crying over it."

I looked up and instantly stopped crying. I leaned closer and planted a kiss on his lips. He tried pushing me but I wouldn't let him, I pushed myself on him.

"Umm guys break it up, eww, that's disgusting." Said someone I think Bex.

"Stop kissing my sister." Grant said, yanking me away from Zach.

"GRANT I LOVE YOU, SO MUCH" I said throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing hard.

"Cammie let go, he can't breath" Bex said trying to yank me off, everyone was screaming at me to let go, not to kill my brother. Macey and liz tried to help bex as well and when I finally let we were sent flying across the room.

"OMG, Grant, are you ok?" Bex said rushing up and checking Grant all over with her hands and eyes.

He couldn't answer from gasping for air.

"your neck is swore, lets go gets some ice on that" Bex said. She helped Grant up and with his arm draped around her shoulder walked out, with Macey following them. "I'll go and see if theres something we can do about that" Liz said pointing at me whilst she said that. She walked out with Jonas right behind her.

Zach sighed. "Zaacchh, are you a virgin?" I asked looking at him.

He laughed "yes Cammie I am." "same" I squealed, leaping on him and pulling his face to mine. " I think it's time to say goodbye." I mumbled against his lips. He froze and started pulling away. "No, Gallagher Girl, you don't know what your doing, your practically drunk" Zach said looking straight into my eyes. " Please, I mean most people have done it by now" "NO" He got up and sat on Bex's bed. I got up as well. I stood up and was suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion and collapsed but before I hit the floor, Zach caught me. He looked at me with concern all over his face.

"Gallagher Girl what's wrong?" Zach said "Nothing, I want sleep" I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled, and pulled me to his chest. "Go to sleep Gallagher Girl" "mmmhh" was all I managed before I fell into a deep sleep

Zach POV

I watched my Gallagher Girl fall asleep, she's going to have a mega headache tomorrow. Liz and Jonas both wearing lab coats, came in then "We got it… oh" Liz said and then saw Cammie asleep in my arms. "Give me her arm" Liz said. I carefully reached her arm and Liz got a needle out that was in her lab coat pocket, and jabbed it into her arm.

Cammie moaned but that was it. I carefully picked her up and laid her on her bed, took her shoes off and jumper, then tucked her into bed. "what did you just give her?" I asked curiously. I bent down and kissed her forehead and sat down on the floor waiting for Bex, Macey and Grant to come back.

"oh that was just something to keep her asleep when the Valium wears off" Just then Bex, Macey and Grant walked in. Macey and Bex saw Cammie and glared at me, Jonas and Grant saying to get out.

We walked out of their room and down to ours. Once we got their we all stripped down to our boxers and climbed into my bed.

I fell asleep immediately thinking about my Gallagher Girl.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote part of this during science, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Cammie POV

I woke up with a massive headache. I tried thinking about what happened last night but for some strange reason I couldn't remember anything.

I rolled over and all of a sudden the bed wasn't there and I was falling. I hit the floor with a thump and "oof" came out of my mouth.

I groaned and opened my eyes only to be flooded by a bright light. As my eyes got used to the light I realized it was sunlight coming through a gap in the curtains shining straight on my bed.

I stumbled off the floor and looked over at Bex, Macey and Liz who were still sound asleep. My mind wasn't processing what was happening and I couldn't walk in a straight line. I got to our front door and walked out quietly closing it behind me.

As I stumbled down the corridor, I realized I had no idea where I was going, my headache was making my head throb with each heartbeat, until I heard a knock. I was removed from my daze and looked at the door.

I then realized it was the boys dorm. Why was I here?

There was loud scrambling noise behind the door. I could make a run for it now. The door opened. Damn too late. I silently cursed myself, I probably looked like shit right now, I mean after basically being drunk you don't have time to do make up and hair.

I was snapped out of my rambling in my head when I heard a voice. "Gallagher Girl?"

I looked up and straight into the bright emerald green eyes. "Yea. Could I come in please?" Hang on why did I just say that? There was something wrong with my head.

"Umm sure, btw Gallagher Girl, you look terrible. From last night?" He smirked. "I know. Now are you going to let me in or what?" I snapped.

"Touchy" He laughed but stepped out of the way. I stomped in, to find Jonas and Grant sat up in bed, they both looked up at me and smiled. Well Grant smiled, Jonas just blushed.

"Hey sis, what you doing here?" Grant asked, "Honestly I have no idea. Do you have any painkillers? My head is killing me." I said as I sat down on his bed. "Yea sure, I'll go get it. Teaches you right in drinking Valium" He chuckled and leaped out of bed. I then realized he was in his boxers. I rolled my eye, which only Zach saw, who was now sat on his bed. Zach chuckled.

As Grant's bed was empty I lied my head down on his pillow and pulled the duvet around me. I was suddenly realized I was shattered and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I grumbled. "Come on, Gallagher Girl. You have to get up." "No" was my response and I pulled the duvet over my head. I heard a chuckle. "Not an early person, must run in the family." I guessed Jonas said that. I heard a thump. Grant must of thrown a pillow at him.

"Cammie, you have to get up now" Zach said and tried to pry the duvet from around me. All I did was pull it tighter to myself, and mumble "Go away, want sleep" some one sighed. Then someone yanked the duvet so hard off the bed, I went flying with it. "Ouch, what the fuck man?" I said. I was still wrapped around the duvet. "CAMMIE, IF YOU DON'T MOVE IN 5 MINS THEN I AM GOING TO GET 1 ANGRY BEX AND MAKE HER DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT YOU WILL REGRET" Grant screamed in my ear. Ouch, that made my headache come back again. Great (Note on the sarcasm)

I lay there for a minute thinking about it, then I leapt off the floor, with my arms high in the end as in surrender. "Hey I'm up, no need to call Bex" I shouted. Zach, Jonas and Grant just stood there and then burst out laughing.

"Grrr, can someone please give me some painkillers?" I asked annoyed.

Grant just pointed to the side of his bed, I fell asleep on. There was a glass of water a 2 painkillers, I grabbed it and drank the water whilst swallowing the painkillers.

The boys had managed to control themselves. I looked at the clock surprised to find it was 8am. Wow, breakfast had started. "What time did I come in this morning?" "6:16am" Jonas replied instantly.

"And you were up at that time because?" I asked. "Because Gallagher Girl, we get up at 6:00am normally. You girls have lay ins, we don't" Zach said.

Just then the door burst open to find a very pissed off Bex, and a very worried Macey and Liz.

Their expressions relaxed a little bit when they saw me, but when they looked the boys they were very angry.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE CAMERON ANN MORGAN?" Bex shrieked. "woke up early, didn't feel very well came here" I paused "Not sure why though." I said completely truthfully. "Hey my British Bombshell" Grant said as he came over and wrapped his arms around Bex. She relaxed instantly.

I suddenly felt a wave of sickness hit me then. "Excuse Me," I said as I sprinted towards the bathroom a hand covering my face. I could see everyone looking at me confusedly.

I slammed the door shut and puked in the toilet. I heard the door open and a warm hand pull my hair away from my face and the other one rubbed soothing circles on my back as I puked my guts up.

Once I stopped, Zach picked me up bridal style and carried me back into his room. I noticed no one was there, they must have left to go to breakfast. He gently lay me on his bed, and pulled the duvet around me. "Gallagher Girl, go back to sleep. I'll stay here to keep an eye on you"

"No Zach, leave me I'm fine. Can you tell my mom and Joe though?" I mumbled. "Gallagher Girl I'm not leaving you. You're not fine, your body is getting rid of the excess Valium, trust me I have had it before. And Grant is telling them; he is also bringing breakfast up though if I were you I wouldn't eat it. Now go to sleep." He said.

He bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

I couldn't fight anymore as exhaustion fell over me and dragged me into a deep sleep, with Zach watching over me worriedly.

**(I was going to end it there, but as I haven't updated in a while I will carry on for you)**

That day was horrible. I was sick so many times I lost track. Zach was there through it all and I was really thankful.

Mom and Joe popped their heads in more than once. I could tell that Joe wanted to stay but I made him get back to his classes. Though Joe made Zach leave when it came to dinner, and then Joe stayed with me.

"Joey" I mumbled. "Yes sweetheart, you going to be sick?" He asked. "No, I just want some water." I croaked. "Yea sure, one minute. Are you hungry at all?"

"Umm yeaa, could you bring up a banana?" I asked. He chuckled knowing that whenever I was sick, i would have a banana even if I couldn't keep it down.

"OK I'll be back up in a minute." He got up off Zach's bed; yes he hadn't bothered to move me. Once he left the room, I sat up, to awake to go to sleep. I looked around the room. That's when I noticed it.

Where the wardrobe was there was a line. I got up and moved towards the wardrobe and gently tapped around. Yes it was hollow.

I pressed around the wall when finally it slid away. I had to give it a little push away to reveal a dark passageway.

I smiled to myself. I shivered and realized it was cold there. I went over to the wardrobe and pulled on one of Grant's or Zach's hoodie. They wouldn't mind.

I slipped into the dark passageway. My gosh I am so stupid I forgot a torch. I put my hands into the pockets searching them for something that gave out light.

I did find something, a little hand torch; it was in Grant or Zach's jacket. Why in the world was it in there? Oh well. I turned it on to face the hugest spider I have ever seen. I just brushed it out the way. Spiders don't really bother me.

I flashed the torch on the way ahead of me, the spiders moving quickly out of the light. I shrugged and started walking, brushing all the cobwebs out of the way, and let me tell you there was a lot of them.

I kept walking until I found the end. There was a ladder leading up to it. I quickly climbed it brushing all the spiders and other creatures out of the way and reached the top. I had to push hard. When it finally gave. I moved it away and hopped out.

I couldn't believe the sight I sight I saw.

**Ohh cliffy. So here is the next chapter. Longest one I have written. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me where you think Cammie has turned up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages so I will update 2 chapters for you. **

Cammie POV

I have lived in Gallagher basically all my life. I had found passageways that no one even knew about, like the one in Sub Level 2, I found that one just staring at a wall and realizing there was a gap between 2 walls.

But I never knew about the one I had walked through.

Where I was stood now was in fact my dorm. Well actually at the back of my closet, turns out that my closet back was fake. I know I couldn't believe it either.

I walked out of the closet to find my empty dorm. Everyone was at dinner.

Just then my tummy rumble. Must have got the Valium out of my body. Good, I absolutely hate being sick. I left my dorm and walked down to the Grand Hall.

On the way passing my mums office. I was surprised to hear noises. Sounded like someone was pacing and talking. She must have been worried about something.

My tummy rumbled again. I walked down to the huge double doors and pushed them open. Everyone turned to look at the doors and I quickly hurried to my table. Everyone looked up at me with a confused look on their faces apart from Zach who just smirked. I sat down next to Zach who put his arm around my waist almost immediately.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. You feeling better?" Zach asked. I just nodded. "You going to eat that?" I asked Grant. "Yes, get your own." Grant snapped. "Here have mine." Macey said sliding over her Burger and Chips. I greedily ate it all.

"Woah, Slow down Cammie" Bex chuckled

"Wow, brother and sister are so a like" Jonas said. "Hey" Grant shouted and leant across the table to hit him.

Just then the main doors burst open and my mom and joe walked swiftly down the aisle. I wondered what was up with them. Then I realized. "Shit" I muttered but of course they all heard me.

"What's wrong Cammie?" Liz asked me. I quickly untangled myself from Zach and practically ran towards mom and Joe who were by then at the podium.

They were just about to walk on when i called out. "Mom its alright I'm here."

Mom turned around and saw me. Relief flooded over her. She hooped off the two stairs that she had climbed and ran over to me, and gave me a big hug. "Where were Cammie?" "Umm, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I always answered that for passageways, so then no one will find out where they are.

Mom pulled back and rolled her eyes. "You feeling alright then?" a voice said behind mom and I saw Joe.

"Yes thank you, much better Mr Solomon" I said politely but winked at him. He grinned back.

I am not aloud to call him 'Joey' when everyone was around and since we were in the Grand Hall and almost everyone was staring at us, I couldn't call him that.

I walked back to my table. "what was that about Cammie" Bex asked, it was more like demanded but that's Bex for you.

"Mom and Mr Solomon thought I was missing. I kinda snuck out of your dorm, without anyone knowing" I smiled sheepishly.

"Your lying" Macey said "I honestly swear I'm not" I answered. And the strange thing was, it actually was the truth. Well not all the truth but I really didn't want them knowing about the passageway.

I yawned. "Right, of to bed for you" Zach said pulling me up out of my seat. "fine" I grumbled and then yawned again.

I love it how Zach really looks after me. He's so caring for me ever since I escaped from COC. I shuddered at the thought. I hadn't heard from them for months, and that was what was freaking me out the most. They could be planning something really bad and I had no idea.

"Hey its alright, I'm here" Zach said as he pulled me into his arms. He must have noticed my freaked out expression. "What's wrong Gallagher Girl?"

"COC" I plainly answered. Zach froze. "Have you heard from them?" He asked pulling away from me and staring into my eyes, probably to make sure I wasn't lying. "No, that's the problem. They could be planning something dreadful now and I wouldn't know"

I didn't realize until then but I had started crying. "Its alright Cammie, I wont let them touch you, whatever the cost" He said bringing me back into his arms.

I loved this Zach the most. The caring sensitive one who would do anything to save his girlfriend. I smiled at the thought.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" He asked. I didn't realize til then that we were stood outside my dorm. I nodded.

I opened up the door and made my way to the bathroom. I cleaned my teeth and washed my face. I was still in my pj's as I couldn't be bothered to change earlier.

I walked out to find Zach on my bed. He motioned me over as soon as he saw me and I lay my head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams Gallagher Girl." He whispered into my ears. I kissed his neck as a response and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep with my Blackthorne Boy watching over me.

**There it is. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie POV 

It was that morning that everything changed for the worst.

I woke up with no Zach. He must have slipped out when I was asleep. I felt so much better than yesterday. I sat up and noticed the window was open and the curtains were blowing in the slight breeze.

I then notice the piece of evapopaper on my bedside table. I smiled and picked it up thinking that it was from Zach.

But it was not. In fact it was from my worst nightmare. I started crying and the world started to swirl. I tried standing up to get my bearings right but that only meant that I collapsed straight back onto the floor. I faintly heard someone calling my name and grabbing my arm. But I was already slipping.

The last thing I heard was "Someone go get Zach, quickly" and then my world turned black.

Macey POV 

I woke up thinking that its way to early but I was wide-awake. I sat up and saw Cammie was up reading a piece of paper.

She had fear written all over her face. I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer.

She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her face was a ghostly white and she was trembling. I knew instantly whatever was on that piece of paper has Cammie terrified for her life.

I shook Bex and Liz awake but when I showed them Cammie she was on the floor. Bex ran over her and tried getting her up but she was limp in Bex's arms. "Someone go get Zach" Liz shouted running over to Cammie but she had her eyes closed.

I rushed out of the room and headed straight to the boys room. I was knocking and shouting on the boys dorm room for no longer that 2 minutes when someone finally opened the door. Talk about slow.

"Where is Zach? I need him right now as his girlfriend is unconscious on our dorm room, so he better get the fuck over there over wise, well he wont want to find out" I shouted at Grant and mainly at everyone else in the dorm room.

Zach arrived at the door very concerned. "What happened?" He growled at me.

" I have no idea, now go" I snapped. And Zach and me followed by Grant and Jonas ran back to my dorm.

Bex and Liz somehow managed to get Cammie onto a bed. Zach and Grant rushed over to her. While Jonas made his way to Liz and hugged her very tightly.

I saw a little piece of paper by her bed. I picked it up and froze at what It said. "Guys I think you should look at this"

Everyone looked away from Cammie and to me as I read it out.

Afterwards, Zach grabbed the piece of paper away from me and growled at it. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Just then Cammie stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Everyone rushed around her bed.

"Cammie its all right we will protect you" Liz said. "Yea come on, I get to punch peoples butts" Bex said and Cammie cracked a smile.

"Sis I am not going to let something happen to my younger twin sister. " Grant said protectively and Bex gave him a cute glance. " And I wouldn't let anyone touch my British bombshell either " he said quickly and stoked Bex's cheek.

"Gallagher Girl, you know I would do anything for your safety" Zach assured Cammie and sat on her bed stroking her hair. "Thanks guys, that means a lot. Can you pass me the note please?"

I gave her a look saying 'Are you sure' She nodded her head. Zach gave her the note and quickly re-read it.

"Right I think we shouldn't tell Joey about this nor my mom, they would flip about this"

She handed the note to me. And got up to leave. "Woah, where are you going?" Zach asked "To breakfast" Cam said rolling her eyes and walking out the door.

Everyone followed her out apart from me. I looked at the note one more time.

It read:

_You can run but you can't hide. We are everywhere. Including your precious Gallagher. Don't underestimate us. We will catch you again. One day, soon. Until then_

_Cassandra Goode_

_Head of COC _


	10. Chapter 10

Zach POV 

I hate my mother. She takes everything that's important to me away. First my dad, and now Cammie, next she'll take Grant and It seems that she wont stop until she has taken everything away from me.

" Zach" Cammie said making me stop walking towards the Grand Hall for Breakfast. " Are you ok?" She reached up and stroked my cheek with her hand and I leaned into it. It's amazing what this girl can do to me.

"No Gallagher Girl I'm not. My bitch of a mother wants to capture you and toture you for information that you haven't got. She's already taken my dad away from me. What more does she want?" I said getting more and more worked up.

" Shhh, it's going to be ok. We'll sort it out and get rid of COC forever" Cammie soothed me and my body relaxed. 

I was looking into her eyes and she was staring back into mine.

We stayed like that for 4 minutes and 32 seconds when suddenly her stomach rumbled and the moment ended.

I chuckled "come on lets get some food" I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me and she leaned into me.

"Zach I love you." She sighed into the side of my chest. I kissed her forehead and murmured, "I love you too, Gallagher Girl"

We walked through the door and sat down with everyone else.

"Cammie, Zach, What have you been doing for 10 freakin' minutes" Bex asked sternly and Macey was waggling her eyebrows at her." I chuckled. "I am going to get the food. I shall leave the girls to you, Gallagher Girl"

I stood up and walked away smirking to myself.

Cammie POV

Once I told them what happened zach came back and placed my breakfast in front of me.

"Thanks blackthorne boy" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

After I finished, my mind started to wander. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me but then I thought I saw something like a black shape. No Cammie you're just panicking about the COC after you. I then started thinking about the COC. Worst decision yet as all I could see was pictures of Cassandra Goode beating my father up for information.

Suddenly Bex screamed "CAMMIE" at me and I got snapped back into reality. "There's no need to scream Bex, I'm only here" I replied. Everyone was looking at me concerned. " What?"

"Cammie, we've been calling to you for 9 minutes and 43 seconds" Liz said. Trust Liz to tell the exact time.

"Oh sorry, next time try shaking me or something" "We did Gallagher Girl, but then you started crying and got up and walked away to your favorite secret passageway. We followed you. Haven't you noticed where you are yet?"

Until then I didn't know. Seriously what is wrong with me today I mean I don't normally get up and walk away without me realizing that.

"CAMMIE " Bex shouted again. I snapped right out of it and looked at my best friend. We were sat in one of the passageways that I had decorated and put lights up so it was still really light and comfortable.

"Seriously you need to stop shouting at me Bex" " But Cammie we were trying to get your attention but you were gone again. Are you ok?" Bex said quietly.

"Guys, maybe Cammie needs some space. I mean she's under a lot of pressure" Macey said I looked at her and nodded in approval. "Cammie are you ok seriously though? I mean what kind of brother would I be if I left my sister panicking over something stupid" Grant said trying to lighten the mood.

"Grant you are the best brother I could ask for. Yes you are really annoying sometimes but you've done so much for me thanks" I said grinning up at him and jumping into his arms. He hugged me tight before he put me down.

Everyone then left Zach and me alone. "Gallagher Girl is there something you want to tell me? " He said looking at me straight in my eyes. I tried looking away but he placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"What wrong Cammie?" Not Gallgher Girl but Cammie, he was serious about knowing. "umm… when I was in the Grand Hall I ughh. . My mind showed me a image of my dad being beat up … by your.. mother" I said the last part as I whisper and tears were steadily flowing down my face from the images.

Zach tensed at the mention of his mother. He had moved his hand from my chin and now cupped my face in both of his hands. He quickly wiped away the tears and leaned in. Before his lips touch mine he murmured " I will always protect you Gallagher Girl" and his lips met mine.

It was pure bliss. Like no one else existed.

Zach moved his hands from my face to my waist and pushed me up to a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

When suddenly I felt something tickling my neck.

Now, I know what you're thinking, what kinda spy would be afraid of something so stupid. But I have always been afraid of them even though I love exploring passageways.

I pulled away from Zach and looked at my neck. There was the biggest cockroach I have ever seen. So I did what any normal girl would. I screamed.

"COCKRACH. GET IT OFF ME. GET IT OFF" I squeezed my eyes close. I knew my whole body was tense.

Zach chuckled. "Afraid of cockroach's are we Gallagher girl? Spys aren't aloud.." I cut him up.

"ZACH I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET IT OF ME RIGHT NOW YOU WILL NEVER ALOUD TO HAVE BABIES AS THEY WILL BE PERMENTLY REMOVED AND YOUR FACE WILL BE SO SCREWED UP EVENT HE GRUFFALO WOULD RUN AWAY SCREAMING" Okay maybe I did lose it a bit but I do love the Gruffalo and I know Zach's privates probably mean something to him.

That got him to shut up . He quickly removed it from my neck and chucked it away from us. "Okay Gallagher Girl its gone, you can open your eyes now" he started stroking my face, probably trying to relax me.

I leaned into his hand and slowly opened my eyes. I didn't relax though. 

Zach, realizing that I'm not going to relax there slid his arms around my waist and carried me out of the passageway with my legs and arms tightly wrapped around his body.

Once we made it out, we saw everyone was staring at us.

"What?" Zach asked as my head was on his shoulder and I was slowly drifting to sleep. I was so comfortable. 

"I can't believe that my sister is afraid of cockroach's" Grant said grinning at me. I glared back at him.

All of a sudden sirens started shrieking

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

I froze and Zach tensed then he snapped into action with everyone following behind us. He started to run to my mom's office with me still in his arms.

We had almost made it when Joe ran around the corner, saw us and quickly said " Come with me. You lot have to get Cammie out of here, it's the COC there attacking"

I was on my feet now. Zach grabbed one of hands and started pulling me forwards.

"Where are we going? What about mom?" I shouted to Joe who was leading us.

"Sorry Cammie but I don't know what will happen. The COC came into the Grand Hall first. I was the only one who managed to escape. We have to get you out of here until they realize your not there." 

"WHAT? Oh no, I have to go back" I started fighting, hitting everything that was in my path to my mom. I couldn't lose her. Then i would have no one. "I cant lose her. I have to try. I must try" Zach and Joe were now trying to hold me back now. When I couldn't take it anymore.

I did the worst thing that a spy can do. I broke down crying. I felt arms around my waist lift me up and cradle me. I snuggle my head into their chest and let the tears flow. I got lifted a van. I was slowly drifting off. "Here Zach take her" Joe said as I was past off to another set of arms. My body was limp and my eyes were closed I just had no energy any more.

I heard the door close and someone kiss my forehead. Tighten their arms around me.

I was out before the engine started. Driving away from my home, my sisters and now brothers and more especially my mom, who I had abandoned in my home while they were being attacked because of me. I didn't know what lay ahead of me.

I drove into my future.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe POV

I felt awful for dragging Cammie away from her mom. If it weren't for Cammie I would have gone back in for Rachel.

At the moment, we're heading towards one of my safe houses. Hopefully Rachel can contact us as she knows we are worried about her safety.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Zach cradling an unconscious Cammie. He was lost in thought and staring at the window whilst Cammie was cradled in his arms, her head on his chest.

They were the perfect couple. No one could deny it. I had a little 'Chat' with Zach when Cammie ran away, I knew that Zach loved her and he would do anything for her. He was completely torned when Cammie was gone.

Rachel was wrecked. Having me in hospital in a coma and her daughter in danger ruined her. Continuous nightmares and sleepless nights made her look dreadful, with dark bags under her eyes.

When I did wake up to find my goddaughter had run away all I wanted to do was save her. I promised Matthew Morgan just before he went MIA, if it was the last thing I'd do I would keep Cammie save and I cant do that with the Circle chasing her, and no one can find her.

I finally healed when Liz and Jonas found her. Zach went to rescue her with me as backup but our plan changed when Cammie escaped from them.

I don't really blame Cammie and I'm so proud of here escaping and succeeding, but I really wish that she had waited a little bit longer for us.

"We're here" I said to Zach as i pulled the car to a stop at the edge of a forest.

Zach jumped out of the car, gently lifting a still sleeping Cammie from the backseat of the car.

I went around to the boot of the car and got out a bomb (I know what you're thinking, why have I got a bomb in the car. The simple answer to that is 'spy'. Wow now I'm saying Zach's silly line). I set the bomb to explode in 10 minutes.

"Why you setting a bomb up" Zach asked.

"Make sure that no one can trace us. Get ready to run Zach, we have 10 mins to get cover" I replied. I set the bomb and starting running with Zach in front. We reached cover, when there was a boom and the car blew up. It was only a small explosion so we don't attract to much attention but it still did its job.

"Right this way" I said and started walking deeper into the forest towards my safe house.

Cammie POV

When I woke up I felt arms around me carrying me. I lept up and kicked them in the stomach.

"Owww, Gallagher Girl its me, Zach" a familiar voice said. Just then all that's recently happened flew back to me.

" mom" I whispered. Arms circled around my waist.

"She'll be alright Cammie" Zach whispered in my ear.

"But what happens if she isn't, what if right now she's trapped by the Circle, being tortured. Oh My God, Zach what if she was killed, where will I go now, she promised she wont leave me" I was over reacting now. By the end I was yelling.

Joe Solomon appeared just then. "Cammie, your mom is one of the best spy's I knew. She will be fine as long as you're safe."

"I know but I just don't want to lose her. " I whispered looking down at my feet.

Zach wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest and resting his chin on the top of my head. "Cammie, your not going to lose her and you've always got me and Joe. I know Joe cares for you a lot and so do I. "

"I do Cammie, but we really need to get to the safe house now, otherwise we may get found." Joe said. He gave me a cheerful grin, and turned around, leading us towards his safe house.

Zach pulled me out of the hug and wrapped his arms around my waist and together we started walking towards his safe house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Time Skip - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We had been walking for about an hour now, this house must be seriously safe to be this far from civilization. We all hadn't spoken a word lost in our own thoughts, Zach always keeping his arm around my waist.

Suddenly Joe stopped. "Don't go any further. If you do I promise you, you wont make it out alive. Stay here, im just going to disable them, then we have to run because we only have 10 seconds before they all come back on again, and we still have quiet a long way to go" Joe said before disappearing.

_Greattt _I thought, nice way of telling us that if we don't make it out after 10 seconds we will die. Nice way to say it Joe.

Joe came back within seconds, he was looking at a watch on his wrist. "Right when this beeps (he points to the watch on his wrist). We have 10 seconds. Got it (we both nod. I noticed Joe had gone into spy mode and Zach's arm tensed which meant that he too was in spy mode.) Good. Just follow me.."

Just then there was a loud beep and Zach let go of me. Him and Joe then ran forwards almost immediately. I was right behind them.

We were sprinting through the forest. Zach was behind me, probably keeping an eye on me, with Joe in front. Every passing second there was a beep telling us that we had, in this case, 6 seconds left, although we already knew that.

We kept running, when were we ever going to stop. 5…. 4 …3 I could see the house, 3 seconds left. We all sped up. Knowing that we were short on time.

2 I was nearly there only 2 seconds. I pushed myself to the utter limit and was running so fast that my breath was coming out in short gasps and my legs were burning.

1, Zach was next to me running, I knew he was watching me in the corner on his eyes making sure I didn't trip or anything stupid.

I was suddenly aware that I wasn't going to make it in time Zach realized it to. "Jump Cammie, Jump." He yelled to me.

I pushed off from the ground at the same time Zach did and we went soaring through the air towards the front door.

0 Zach and me landed and rolled before standing up. I realized Joe was beside me panting, trying to get his breath back.

Once we all managed to get our breathing in control, Joe walked up to the door and opened it using a finger print scanner, voice recognition, blood scanner, and eye scanner. Talk about security.

We walked through the door and I looked about. It opened straight into the living room, where they're a couple of sofas and a TV.

"Right there are only 2 rooms so I'm guessing that you and Zach want to share one and I'm in the other one, am I right?" Joe asked knowing he was correct.

Zach smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway" Joe continued " There is a panic button under the bed, so if anything happens it will alert me and Langley. This safe house is one of the most important ones, has the most security any way. Oh and before I forget, you both, me included, have to have a tracked inserted into you so if something goes wrong then everyone can track you easily"

Zach and me sat down on the sofa and waited while Joe went to another room and came back with 2 needles. "Pass me your arms, it shouldn't hurt very much anyway," He grabbed my arm first and jabbed the needle into my arm and pushed the top down, before I could even protest he was done.

He did the same for Zach and then threw the needles away.

"Right, I'm going to bed now, if you want any food then its all in the kitchen." He looked at me sternly. "if you open the door it will immediately send an alert to me and send this place into lock down."

I winked at Joe and said night to him. "Oh and by the way Cam, your mom will call the number when every things sorted out at Gallagher so it will probably be tomorrow, but don't worry ok, she will be fine"

"Ok thanks Joey" I hugged him quickly while he hugged back and kissed my forehead. "Zach any funny business you will be split up ok?" "Yea Joe"

I walked into the kitchen after hearing Joe's door close and looked around for ingredients to make a chocolate spread sandwich.

"What are you looking for Gallagher Girl?" Coming up behind me and whispering in my ear.

I turned around in his arms and leaned towards him as if I was going to kiss him but before I put my lips on his I said "I want a chocolate spread sandwich" and pulled away not before giving him a wink.

I got all the ingredients but before I could make it Zach came along and swatted my hands away and made it for me. He gave it back on a plate cut in 2 triangles with the crusts, as he knows I hate the crusts.

I greedily ate it loving the taste of chocolate spread. Zach watched me with a smirk on his face. After I had finished, I let out a massive yawn and Zach, seeing me yawn, chuckled.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, off to bed" Zach said coming up to me and swooped me up into his arms.

I snuggled into his chest breathing in his addicting smell. I was already half asleep when he placed me on the bed, with him next to me. He kissed my forehead and said "Night Gallagher Girl, I love you" and I mumbled a "Love you Too, Blackthorne Boy" back and with that, fell asleep in the arms of the love of my life.


	12. Author's Note: sorry

**AN: sorry its not a chapter:/**

**Ok I told myself I would never do one of these but I feel as if I need to do. **

**I have no idea where im going with this story but really don't want to give it up since its my first story, so if anyone has any ideas on the story, leave it in the review or pm. **

**So again im soo sorry for doing one of these but needed ideas really badly. **

**Thanks **

**Goode Foreva **

**x**


End file.
